<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symbol of Hope by itbeajen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350858">Symbol of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen'>itbeajen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days with Raha [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Unnamed Warrior of Light - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While he doesn’t want to be a reflection from the past and bring up memories that are now hard for some people, he couldn’t help but want to at least give her one last letter for her to remember him by.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days with Raha [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Symbol of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #7 for FFXIV Write 2020<br/>Nonegenarian <br/>adjective<br/>Someone who is in their 90s to 99s</p>
<p>I uh, kind of took the definition and pulled it probably too far and it's probably going to be lost in this story. Oh welll. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If G’raha could choose one thing to redo, or at least one thing that he regretted the most, it was perhaps the fact that his parting with Lyna was so short, so abrupt, and that he wasn’t even able to tell her his exact feelings beyond what he felt at that time. He sighed as he finished hanging up the laundry in your front yard to air out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I believe in the people of the Crystarium and I know that they will be fine without me, but I do worry about Lyna.. I hope she is well and that she is not too upset with how we had parted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His gaze slowly turned upwards as he looked at the sky above him, and he can’t help but feel a small tinge of relief though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps Lyna is also looking up at the sky above and while watching over the Crystarium. Hmm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha hummed in thought and softly mumbled, “Perhaps I’ll just ask for another favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your aether slowly filled the air around the Aetheryte located at Fort Jobb, and you honestly weren’t even sure if you had warped to the correct location after stepping through the portal. You had expected to appear in the Oculus, after all, that is where you’ve been reappearing whenever you had gone back and forth between the two worlds when G’raha was still the Crystal Exarch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps it’s because I had decided to attempt an aetherical teleport that I had ended up landing at Fort Jobb instead of the Crystarium, but that’s okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You smiled and whistled happily. Your amaro appeared in a flash of light and you chuckled as your companion bird nuzzled his cheek against yours happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You give him a good rub down before hopping onto his back to make your way to the front gates of the Crystarium. Everything was still so peaceful, and quite honestly you had missed the lush topiary of Lakeland. The entire place looked so ethereal and ephemeral, as though you had entered a forest made only for the creatures that lived there and no others could. Yet you knew how boisterous the place can be with the fighting and the festivities that the dwarves have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the front gates of the Crystarium slowly began to grow closer and larger in size, you can remember the looming feeling of safety and grandiose they exerted. The gates were a symbol of resistance and protection for all those who lived within its walls. While the tower that stood proudly was their symbol of hope and prosperity. Were it not for the Tower and all who guarded it, protected it, and were empowered by its symbol of hope for a future that was once considered a lost case, the people of the First might have been lost to the disparity that the Flood and its Sineaters had brought to their world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet it was because of their unwavering hope and faith in a better future that you had arrived and paved a path to a future that you had nearly sacrificed your life for, and a future in which you had nearly lost the life of the one dearest to you. Were it not for the rejoining of Ardbert’s soul with yours and perhaps the fact that both of you were Hydaelyn’s chosen, then maybe the worst case scenario of becoming a Sineater and destroying Norvandt and being the cause of the rejoining would have happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is an unusual smile on your face, one that was a mixture of relief and also a grimace as you couldn’t help but feel like your adventures in Norvandt were truly filled with strife at every corner. And now that that story has come to a close, the land was filled with a sense of calm and peace that you did know you missed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that you, Lady [Name]?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the guards noticed you and immediately waved you over a clearing. You thankfully took the chance to land and as you dismounted, you asked, “How is everyone doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been doing well,” the guard was eager to respond and had immediately brought some fruits for your amaro. Your gluttonous bird was more than enthusiastic as he practically swallowed the fruits whole. A fond sigh escapes your lips, while a very familiar laughter is heard approaching you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyna!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“[Name], it is a pleasure to see you again, Warrior of Darkness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you exchange formal greeting gestures and you smiled, “It really is a pleasure to see you again. I’m glad I caught you before you went off on patrol this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have completed my primary duties for today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? That’s perfect, would you like to get some tea with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyna raised an eyebrow in confusion and you smiled, “I’ll make sure it’s sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t miss how Lyna’s ears had perked up slightly at that and you had to refrain from smiling even wider at how cute she was, but the Viera simply cleared her throat and returned your smile, “Of course, it would be my honor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I was here when I was helping the dwarves establish their presence here, but a lot has passed since I last came to visit, hasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has,” Lyna nodded in agreement as the two of you took a seat at one of the empty tables near the hot springs north of Ostall Imperative. You already had a sachet of tea and some tea pots packed in one of your many bags attached to your amaro. And judging from the second basket, you’ve probably made some food too. Lyna watched in amusement and amazement as treat after treat was neatly plated on a tiered tower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make all of these yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was a hushed whisper, and it really did remind you of the way an excited child would speak when they were trying to refrain from being </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited. You nodded with a smile and softly added, “Gr’aha, I mean, the Crystal Exarch helped as well. He had informed me which ones were your favorite and we had them all made before I set off to arrive here in time to find you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Exarch did…” Lyna softly repeated his title fondly and asked, “How is he? How are both of you actually?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyna was casually stirring her tea cup, but you could tell from the tone in her voice that she missed him dearly. There was an ache in your heart for her, for both of them. You had known how hard it was for G’raha to ask you for this favor. He did not want to tie you down to emotions that were not yours. Yet you had immediately agreed to his request as soon as you had heard it. It had weighed heavily on your mind, the day that you had witnessed their farewells was also the same day that you had brought the Exarch back home with you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To this day, you still could not help but wonder if it was truly alright for you to be the only one who had the ability to go back and forth. Yet at the same time, you knew that it was only right for you to maintain the bonds between those that were forced to leave and those that were left behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is doing well,” you leaned forward as you began to explain everything that had happened after Lyna had bade the others farewell. You tell her about the identical Crystal Tower that exists in your world, and how you had managed to awaken the Exarch’s younger body there due to the vessel that he and Beq Lugg had worked on. As you continued to retell your story of the Crystal Exarch and what had happened to him since his crystallization of his older body here on the First, you occasionally stopped to recompose yourself and also to let Lyna digest everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears glistened in her eyes and every time she would reassure you that she was fine. While she didn’t interrupt you as you told her of the adventures the two of you had gone on together, she couldn’t help but smile whenever something silly would happen to the Exarch that everyone had looked up to and respected. For her to hear stories of him in which he was not dignified and respectful, but rather somewhat reckless and at times even too headstrong, it filled her with a joy that she did not know that she had needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time you had finished, your tea was cold, but at least most of the food you and G’raha had prepared were gone. Lyna leaned back in her seat and her gaze turned fondly to the Crystal Tower that could be seen all the way from Lakeland. The receding sunlight casted over Lakeland and the Crystarium, and the sunset seemed to reflect from the blue crystalized walls of the tower seemed to reach all the way to where the two of you were resting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It… It warms my heart to hear that he is faring well back in his home,” Lyna admitted with a small smile as she turned to you, “And it makes me even happier to know that he is finally by your side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widened in surprise, and you can feel a sense of pride and joy that Lyna seems to approve of the relationship. You still recall how you had gotten flustered when you had to actually tell her about the gazebo incident. You were planning to drop that segment of the story completely, yet you couldn’t withhold such information from her. She was practically G’raha’s daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does that make her my daughter?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought had suddenly sprang to your head after connecting the dots and you felt the blood rush to your face in embarrassment. Lyna doesn’t miss how red your features are and asked, “Are you feeling unwell? Your face-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe the embarrassment has suddenly hit me. A delay hit, but still one regardless,” you sheepishly admitted and Lyna smiled, “I do not believe there is anything to be embarrassed by. After all, I personally believe that there could be no one else better fit for the Exarch than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words stunned you and Lyna let out a soft chuckle before elaborating, “There has only ever been one person that I have ever heard him speak so highly of that they almost seemed like they could not possibly be real. However, that person is you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. I am honored that you would think so highly of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve all the praise that you receive, [Name].” Lyna shook her head in disagreement and continued, “You are what many strive to be. A hero that gives their all in every single thing that they set out to do. Whether you are helping others by delivering mail, or you are escorting people while fighting off hostile foes, it is impossible for one to meet you and not feel inspired. So please, believe me when I say that there is none better suited to be with our Exarch than you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyna finished with a small reassuring smile and you could not help but feel warmed by her confidence and faith in you. You glanced up at the sky to see the hues of blue, purple, red, and orange all mix and blend together. Lyna followed your gaze and asked, “Is it approaching time for you to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” you sighed and smiled, “I would have liked to stop by the Crystarium once more before leaving, but I will come back to visit the others there next time I am here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyna smiled and nodded, “I am sure they will greatly appreciate it. I shall not hold you here any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up as though to take her leave and you quickly got to your feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wait,” you pulled a letter out of your leather bag and handed it to her. You did not have to tell her who it was from. You could tell from how her breath hitched for a second that she had seen his writing enough times to recognize it. She holds the letter close to her heart and bows deeply to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered. You do not comment on how her voice had cracked ever so slightly, and all you can do is gently place your hand on her arm for reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha was making dinner, and while those strings of words may have caused Krile to panic back in their scholarly academic days, nowadays it was more like another passing comment. Everyone knew that G’raha had been slowly improving his life skills after he started living with you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t expect [Name] to do everything for you!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>G’raha still shakes his head out of fondness when he remembers how Krile had immediately scolded him after she found out that G’raha was only efficient enough in making sandwiches. While they were great for lunch, having them every time you ate wasn’t reasonable enough for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s the sound of the door unlocking and immediately G’raha glances over his shoulder to see you walk in, you were in the process of changing out of your shoes to put on some slippers and your eyes widened at G’raha’s choice of attire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you wearing my apron?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light pink apron may not have any frills, but it was definitely even cuter on him than it was on you. He glanced down and sheepishly smiled, “Well, you didn’t finish making mine yet so I thought it would be okay if I used yours while cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops, I’ll make sure to finish it by tomorrow. On the other hand, you are very adorable in that, Raha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adorable?” G’raha was no longer facing you, but you could see how his tail swished in amusement at your description of him. He chuckled and fondly shook his head, “Go change, I’ll finish up dinner and then you could tell me how Lyna was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, be right back then,” you sang out as you quickly made your way downstairs. G’raha continued stirring the pot, and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that there was nothing sticking to the bottom of the pot. He took this opportunity to finally finish plating dinner for the two of you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Emerald Soup with some bread, it’s simple, but I hope it’s good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>G’raha takes a quick spoonful for a taste test and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It certainly tastes good to me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scooped out enough to fill the bowls for both of you as he brought it over to the dining table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It smells great,” you said as you came back up from the bedroom. The smile on your face was wide and he teased, “Didn’t eat enough when you had tea with Lyna?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, but we mostly had pastries and finger sandwiches. It wasn’t quite a meal. Although I did give her the meal you made her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do hope she enjoys it,” G’raha rubbed the back of his neck as he took off the apron. He hangs it up neatly in the dining room and asked, “How was she faring?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite well, I only had the chance to visit Fort Jobb and the rest of the guards stationed between there and the front gates of the Crystarium, but everyone apppeared well. I had told Lyna all that had transpired since you’ve left the First and came back to the Source, she is relieved to hear that you are doing well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You took a sip of the soup and hummed in delight, “You did great!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A definite improvement to the first time you made this dish,” you teased. G’raha shook his head and brought a spoonful to his mouth, and while blowing on the soup he asked, “So tell me, how was it? Did she read the letter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I handed that to her last, but I am certain that she will read it once she retires for the night,” your smile was soft and you murmured, “She misses you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he softly responded and reached out for your hand. You meet him halfway and gently hold his hands, interlocking your fingers with him and you softly continued, “It pains me that you and the others are not able to meet our friends back on the First.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it does, but you carry our hearts with you whenever you return, and that will have to suffice for now until we figure out a way to cross the void to get to the First.” His thumb rubbed the back of your hand and he smiled, “Now eat, [Name], you can recall your story to me while we eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the privacy of her own bedroom, Lyna slowly opened the woven basket you had left with her. There were the sandwiches that she would always remember. When she was barely tall enough to reach the kitchen counter, she would always tip toe to see what the Crystal Exarch was making for their lunch, and it was almost always sandwiches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back then he put in effort to make them cute and cut them into the shape of a bunny or a bear, but as she had gotten older and more driven to join the ranks as a guard, he had stopped doing so. Yet as she pulled the sandwich basket out, there were sandwiches into all sorts of shapes, and wrapped in a small basket were chocolate and what she assumed to be coffee cookies cut into more intricate shapes such as moogles and spriggans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyna doesn’t stop herself from laughing as she pulls out the meal. There was even a steel mug filled with hot cocoa, still warm, from the way the steam emitted as she opened the top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They did not need to spoil me this much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Lyna takes out her own plates to bring the sandwiches over to the dining table, she also brings a small knife to open the sealed letter from the Exarch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>To my dear Lyna,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyna slowly puts down the sandwich that was originally planning to eat, and her entirety is focused on the letter before her. It was not a short letter, but neither was it too long, it had contained just enough to convey G’raha’s most heartfelt feelings about the Viera that he considered his own family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord…” Lyna could only softly whisper as she reads about his recountenance of what has happened thus far. She could see where he had struggled to find the right words to convey to him and he wished, more than anything, that he could have gotten the chance to see her future unfold before the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>However, even if I cannot witness it directly, know that I will always hope for the best in your future, for that is the future I was fighting so desperately to protect. While I no longer can be there with you, remember that you are always in my heart, and that even if our worlds are apart, we are still looking upon the same symbol of hope.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>G’raha Tia”</span></em></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyna slowly put the letter down, and she doesn’t realize it until that moment that there were tears running down her cheek again. But instead of the pain of losing someone so precious to her, all she could feel was the love that the Exarch had shown her from the beginning and up til now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze turned to the window. She had purposely chose a room in the Pendants that was the highest and faced the Tower. She had always looked upon the Tower fondly, but looking upon it now and knowing that the Exarch’s aged body and form held a silent sigil over the First while his younger self lived his new chance at life to the fullest brought a new sense of hope and warmth to her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been wanting to explore the possibility of how Lyna and G'raha would feel after their parting. </p>
<p>I still remember how torn and broken I was to have to go from fight to fight and there was literally not enough time for a proper farewell</p>
<p>now am emotional again time to go roll myself into a blanket</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>